Pañales!
by tete-nirinto
Summary: ¿Que tan difícil puede ser cambiar un pañal?. ¿Se lo imaginan?.Pues shotaro aprenderá lo que significa! e incluso kyoko se vera metida en el embrollo. una linda historia de cambios que llevara a la melosa pareja desear jamas haberse hecho de un bebe, pero ninguno de los dos dará un pies atrás perdiendo como si de una guerra se tratara. ¡padres sin pañales!
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, saben... en este momento nose que esirbir, pero espero que les guste este fic. es mi primer fic para ekip beat y eso; espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Era imposible. No podía creerlo y no quería creerlo… ¿me estaban jugando una broma?. Mire a Shotaro y simplemente me deje abrazar. Lo necesitaba y sabia que el me necesitaba a mi. -…te amo.- susurre mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo abrasaba.<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

[1 semana después]

Sabía que podía ser repentino, pero había pedido al presidente una hora para hablar con el y explicarle mi situación. Yo ya no podía seguir siendo parte de LME. –…es por eso que deseo dejar el mundo del espectáculo.- dije sonriendo dulcemente mientras me mantenía tranquila en mi puesto. Me era difícil decir aquello, pero era necesario. – Lamento si esto le ocasiona problemas.- agregué y el presidente me detuvo antes de que alcanzara a hacer una dogesa.

El hombre me sonrió y se levanto de su lugar para sentarse a mi lado. –Si es tu decisión y, como has dicho, te decides retirar ahora que has terminado con todas las grabaciones de los dramas…creo que no puedo interponerme.- dijo para luego poner una mano en mi hombro y agregar. –Kyoko-kun. Quiero que sepas que siempre tendremos las puertas de LME abiertas para ti.

En aquel momento sonreí reteniendo las lágrimas. Este sería el fin de una bonita historia.

- Mogami Kyoko. Acepto tu renuncia a LME.- dijo tomando la postura de jefe y presidente de LME.

- gracias presidente Takarada Lory.- conteste dejando escapar una lagrima.

Lo había pasado muy bien en mi corta carrera de actriz y me hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más de ella, pero no podía y "dejar LME" era la mejor decisión que podía tomar en este momento. Solo que no quería… –yo… realmente estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que han hecho por mi…- dije en un susurro reaccionando a las lagrimas que escapaban de mis ojos.

Lory me abraso y consoló como el padre que nunca tuve.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la tarde, cuando entre a mi departamento, me lleve una sorpresa al ver como Sho se esforzaba en lo que queríamos formar. Sonreí y mi corazón se hincho de alegría… de seguro que no me arrepentiría de nada, porque el y yo estábamos poniendo de nuestra parte para seguir a delante con nuestras vidas… para vivir juntos

-.-.-.-.-.-. Shotaro-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que Kyoko no me creería. Lo hizo: no me creyó. Pero luego de una semana, la vi en la entrada de mi departamento y corrí a su lado para toparme con la sorpresa de que ella me necesitaba. Le entregue todo mi apoyo y cariño, porque realmente la aprecio y apreciaba mucho.

En cuentas cortas, basto una semana para que Kyoko creyera mis sinceras palabras y cediera ante ellas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

[ 1 semana después]

Ya vivía con Kyoko en mi departamento. Adoraba tenerla allí y comer nuevamente sus ricos platillos. Ahora debía poner el 399% de mi para que todo esto saliera bien, al menos eso me dijo Shoko y yo estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo… pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que mi linda Kyoko dejara de ser actriz. Ósea, si, me molestaba que trabajara con ese tal "actor de tercera", pero no quería que Kyoko dejara a un lado su prometedor futuro de estrella a causa de lo que estábamos viviendo.

Se lo dije y le cante todo el sermón, cuando me entere que había renunciado a LME sin consultarlo antes con migo. Estaba realmente molesto, pero ella demostró no estar tan afectada por ello. Incluso me lo conto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero yo no era estúpido y sabia que había estado llorando, hasta un par de horas antes…aunque no quise tocar mucho el tema y preferí seguir haciendo lo que me mantenía tan concentrado cuando ella llego y me comento lo de su renuncia.

Antes de que Kyoko entrara y me digiera que había renunciado a LME, yo me encontraba concentradísimo y algo cabreado ya que, por primera vez, me encontraba sobrepasado por algo… no es que fuera malo haciéndolo, pero era complicado y realmente me arrodillo ante quienes pueden cambiar un pañal…

Alguien… ¿podría explicarme porque es tan difícil cambiar un pañal?... no creo que se necesiten estudios previos para lograrlo… pero entonces, ¿acaso soy un asno? ¡Porque les juro que no entiendo porque se me hace tan difícil!.

No me digan… Kyoko tiene razón. Lose. Lo admito ¡soy tan estúpido que ni el pañal de mi bebe se cambiar bien!

* * *

><p>que... ¡QUE!?<p>

wooo mi idea de fic es con capitulos cortitos. espero que les halla gustado y, bueno, me gustaria sabe que les parecio... ¿creen que es dificil cambiar un pañal?


	2. Chapter 2

[dos días después de la renuncia de Kyoko]

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Shotaro-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Luego de mi gran participación en el drama "cartas para kim" decidi que tomarme unas vacaciones podían ser la mejor solución para lo que estábamos viviendo con Kyoko. Realmente, en esos momentos; solo quería un poco de tranquilidad y dedicarme a crear las mejores canciones… con sentimientos y palabras que hicieran alucinar a la chica que las escuchara…

Pero aquello fue imposible… los dos meses que me tome de vacaciones fueron aun mas pesados que trabajar. Me toco realizar de todo, y cuando digo "todo" es TODO.

Kyoko se encargo de cambiarle es significado a la palabra "vacaciones". Paso de ser un momento para no hacer nada, a un tiempo para hacer de todo; cambiar pañales, preparar la comida, hacer aseo, cuidar de mi pequeña, crear canciones SOLO mientras me bañaba, dedicarme a hacer las compras y, lo más importante, no dormir porque la nena llora cada noche… ¿pueden imaginar el infierno que es estar de vacaciones? Claro que no!... y tampoco me creen, pero solo déjenme decirle esto: -Tengo bolsas bajo los ojos-. Ni yo me lo creo, pero es horrible… ahora entiendo a las mujeres que se quejan y lloriquean por tener bolsas bajo los parpados… ¡HORRIBLE! . –yo un adonis con bolsas bajo los ojos… de seguro que ya no seré el mismo Sex-simbol de antes…-

**.-.-.-.-.-. -. kyoko.-.-.-.-..**

Luego de optar por dejar LME, me dedique completamente a cuidar a la pequeña. No era necesario trabajar ya que tenia grandes fondos ahorrados y, si los distribuía bien, me alcanzarían para toda la vida. Aparte, Sho nos mantenía a las dos y se preocupaba de que nada nos faltara… incluso, me sorprendí, cuando me proporciono una tarjeta de crédito con un fondo ilimitado. Jamás crei que "el señor de lo mio es mio y lo tuyo es mio y lo del desconocido es mio" llegara a dejar a un lado esa personalidad y se volviera un hombre al cual respetar y querer. Incluso llego a simpatizar con él y me siento feliz de que todo esté cambiando para bien.

Hace dos meses que Sho no trabaja ya que pidió vacaciones. Supuestamente esta descanzando en un paraíso tropical, pero el realmente se ha mantenido en el departamento con el fin de "ayudar".

Si lo pensamos bien… Shotaro nunca será alguien que pueda ayudar con una sonrisa en la cara. cada vez que le pido que haga algo, se queja tremendamente y hace pataletas como un niño, pero al final de cuentas, hace lo que uno le pide. Se que nunca antes alguien lo había mandado a limpiar los baños, cocinar o sacudir un mueble. Así que lo entiendo e incluso me alegra de que lo haga, porque al final… todo lo hace por nosotras; incluso se levanta en la noche cuando la pequeña llora. Y eso si que es un gran sacrificio o acción que agradezco tremendamente.

Durante estos casi tres meses, solo he hablado con Hikaru, Okami-san (quien esta muy feliz de saber que tengo una pequeña Kyoko), Moko-san y Chiori. Ellos son los únicos que saben de mi renuncia a la actuación… aunque desconocen por completo el motivo y me gustaría, pronto, poder contárselos.

Debía decirle a Shotaro; ya era hora de conversar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Pov.-.-.-.-. General.-.-.-.-.-…-..**

Kyoko se levanto del sofá, dejando un bultito de paños blancos acomododado perfectamente sobre este. –ire a hablar con Sho-chan.- le explico, la mujer al bultito y sonrió al ver que este dormía plácidamente. Ser bebe debía ser una de las mejores etapas de la vida.

Kyoko salió del living a un pasillo y allí vio que la luz del baño estaba encendida, así que camino hasta él. Al ver la puerta abierta suspiro y intento no soltar una carcajada al ver, nuevamente, a Shotaro frente al espejo mirando detenidamente las "bolsas" y "ojeras" que tenia bajo sus ojos. Realmente ni se notaban y fácilmente las podría cubrir con maquillaje, pero el chico se reusaba a ello ya que un "sex-simbol" debía ser natural y no usar cosméticos para ser bello.

Sho se dio la vuelta y vio a Kyoko apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Le sonrió, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño al ver que ella no hablaba porque intentaba esconder una carcajada. –Insensible.- le dijo y Kyoko abrió los ojos actuando como si aquello le hubiera dolido un monton.

sinceramente, la chica estaba a punto de llorar de la risa. cada dia que pasaba junto a este hombre era un nuevo reto...

* * *

><p>hola pequeños bultitos de dios. aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de este fic cortito... de alguna manera...siento pena por sho-chan<p>

bie, en el sigente capitulo explicare lo que sucedio... si esque me alcanzan los caracteres. pero prometo explicar el porque kyoko y sho estan viviendo juntos. ¡palabra de mujer!

espero que les aya gustado y nos leemos pronto! :)

bueno, aparte de todo lo anterior. quiero dar gracias por el "favorito" y el comentario... me hicieron muy muy muy muy muy muy feliz!


	3. Chapter 3

**.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-General.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Sho se dio la vuelta y vio a Kyoko apoyada en el maro de la puerta. Le sonrió, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño al ver que ella no hablaba porque intentaba esconder una carcajada. –Insensible.- le dijo y Kyoko abrió los ojos actuando como si aquello le hubiera dolido un montón._

Shotaro volvió a fijar su mirada en el espejo y Kyoko entro a la habitación para sentarse sobre el borde de la bañera. – Perdón.- comento mirándolo desde el cómodo asiento que encontró. Shotaro la miro de reojo, pero siguió masajeando sus parpados con el fin de que se solucionara rápidamente.

Kyoko respiro profundo para calmarse y no reírse del payaso que tenía en frente. –Sho-chan, hay algo que quiero hablar.- dijo y el asintió. –estos dos meses he pensado sobre lo que se viene y quiero contarles el verdadero motivo de porque deje LME…

- ¿se lo contaras a tus amigas?- pregunto Sho y Kyoko asintió.

–no solo a ellas sino que a todos los que son cercanos a mi... no quiero que se difame y se convierta en noticia de farándula. Por eso solo serán personas de confianza…- añadió la chica y Shotaro dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a la Kyoko que estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera. Shotaro suspiro y se sentó frente a ella, sobre la tapa del retrete, quería convencerla de que…

- luego de contarles, me iré a Okinawa… y no me harás cambiar de opinión Fuwa Sho- Kyoko declaro Kyoko sonriendo y Shotaro la imito.-Eso también se los contare. Ellos me entenderán. Aparte allí, en Okinawa…

-puedes trabajar en el área de turismo. Lose… lo has dicho unas cien veces.- interrumpió Shotaro y la tomo de las manos. – pero yo creo que no deberías irte hasta el fin de Japón. Ósea, me agrada de que Okinawa sea un paraíso tropical y que cada fin de semana iré para estar con ustedes… pero no me gusta la idea de que dejes todo lo que te costo construir aquí.- Explico y Kyoko sonrió como lo haría su Natsu-chan. Shotaro sintió un poco de miedo, pero no se dejo vencer y continuo hablando. –la pequeña llego a nuestras vidas para hacernos más entretenido el día a día, para alegrarlo y ponerle nuevas emociones. Ella no vino a interrumpir nuestros sueños, Kyoko, y yo se que tu sueño es ser una gran actriz. Ahora piensa que si yo no destruí tu sueño, nadie mas lo podrá hacer…

El momento fue interrumpido con un gran y feroz llanto. Shotaro sonrió y se puso de pie estirándole una mano a Kyoko para que fuera, junto a él, a calmar al pequeño bulto que había despertado de su cálido sueño sin encontrar a su madre a su lado.

.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

Kyoko había pensado en como seria su vida en Okinawa y le gustaba. Allí estaría junto a su pequeña y podría darle una vida, digna de la mejor familia, en donde estuviera junto a sus padres en todo momento y en donde pudiera crecer sin temores o problemas…

Kyoko estaba decidida, incluso ya tenía todo tramitado para hacer su cambio de residencia y pronto se iría a vivir a una casa de campo que le había dejado Saena como herencia...

"Saena" pensó Kyoko mientras leía la ficha que le habían pedido para hacer su cambio de residencia… suspiro y apago la televisión. Presto atención a su computadora y recordó que Shotaro había llevado a la cuna a la pequeña… "Kana"

Kyoko suspiro nuevamente y decidió que ya era hora de hablar con sus personas más cercanas sobre lo que sucedería. Se puso de pie y fue a buscar su teléfono para llamar a una de sus mejores amigas. –Sho-chan…- dijo entrando a la habitación en busca de su celular y su bolso. –Saldré un momento con Kanae…- comento y el hombre, que tenia a una niña entre sus brazos asintió sin dejar de mecer a la pequeña. – Volveré pronto.- añadió y él le sonrió mientras dejaba a la pequeña en la cuna.

Kyoko tomo su bolso y su celular. Miro a Shotaro, el que estaba frente a ella y le sonrió dulcemente agradecida de tenerlo a su lado para apoyarla en todo. –Ve y pásalo bien.- le dijo Shotaro, mientras la abrasaba y se despedía de ella con un beso en la frente. –te amo.- le dijo y Kyoko se abraso de el para luego ser ella quien le besara la frente. –yo también te amo

Kyoko salió rápidamente del departamento y llamo a su amiga para encontrarse con ella en un café cerca de LME.

Era un lunes por la tarde, justo la hora en que la agenda de los actores de LME era interrumpida por dos horas de descanso para luego dar inicio a los programas de variedades. Era justo el momento para hablar con Kanae, quien acepto de inmediato ver a su amiga.

Kyoko entro al café y pidió una mesa apartada de todas las demás. La mesera le arreglo en una esquina, junto a una ventana, una mesa para darle un poco de privacidad. Allí se quedo Kyoko, sentada de espaldas a la ventana, esperando a que Kanae entrara usando el uniforme rosa chillón. Lo único que no esperaba, era que se emocionaría al ver aquel desastroso traje rosa chillón de Love ME.

Ella realmente no quería dejar de ser actriz y menos dejar de trabajar en LME, pero ¿había algo que hacer cuando ya se había tomado la decisión de dejarlo todo atrás para enfocarse en su hija?

* * *

><p>hola! nuevamente. bueno este es el segundo capitulo que escribo en un dia y claro; no hay segunda sin tercera. asi que realmente espero terminar con este fic hoy... me he entusiasmado con esto de escribir<p>

besitos, flores y chocolates para todo!


	4. Chapter 4

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. kanae.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Esa tarde, cuando recibí la llamada de Kyoko, me alegre. Por lo general siempre actuó molesta ante las acciones de ella, pero esta vez; realmente me alegre y se lo demostré, porque de inmediato acepte la invitación para juntarnos en mi hora de descanso.

Luego de aceptar y haber cortado la llamada, pensé en lo que ya tenia planeado para la hora de descanso, pero simplemente preferí olvidarlo y concentrarme en mi amiga: Mogami Kyoko.

Hace meses que no la veía, desde que me dijo que dejaría LME; cosa que hiso, y luego la vi una tarde que fue a conversar con el presidente; hace exactamente un mes y medio. Luego de eso no la vi más que en la televisión, cuando mostraban los capítulos de los dramas… si, luego de no haberla visto por tanto tiempo, empecé a ver sus dramas para recordarla y allí me di cuenta de que ella actúa muy bien, porque ninguno de sus personajes me recordaba a ella.

Kyoko es una chica que actúa muy bien y una muy buena personas. Simplemente me siento orgullosa de ser su amiga. y en ese momento, más que nunca, quería reencontrarme con ella. Solíamos llamarnos, pero eso no es lo mismo que tener a la persona al lado y poder verla o tocarla.

Cuando me cambie de ropa para ir hasta la cafetería, me encontré con Chiori quien me dijo que Yashiro me estaba buscando. En ese momento lo único que paso por mi mente fue escapar, y lo logre gracias a la ayuda de Chiori, quien lo entretuvo para yo poder salir. Lo único que no alcance a hacer fue cambiarme de ropas y tuve que usar el traje rosa chillón de Love Me.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería busque y rápidamente divise en una mesa apartada, en una esquina junto a la ventana, a mi amiga. De lejos parecía que estaba bien, pero cuando me acerque animada a abrazarla, pude sentir el aura oscura que la rodeaba junto a esos "fantasmas" que siempre hacían lo que ella quería. De alguna manera, sentí que algo no andaba bien.

Kyoko me vio acercarme y se puso de pie. Nos abrazamos y, por primera vez, yo la estreche más fuerte que ella. ¡Punto para Kanae! Me senté en frente y ella sonrió al ver mi traje. Simplemente no le di mayor importancia. Luego conversamos que me había pillado por sorpresa su invitación y que, incluso, había dejado tirado a Yashiro para venir con ella. En ese momento fue cuando Kyoko dejo de sonreír y bajo su rostro para impedir que la mirara. Me sentí pésimo… ¡punto para Kyoko!

En el momento en que dije: que venir a encontrarme con ella era más importante que estar con Yashiro, toque la fibra sensible Kyoko; la amistad, y que por alguna razón a ella la ponía depresiva. –Kyoko, hay algo que te esta sucediendo y quiero saber que es…- le pedí y ella murmuro cosas sin sentido. –Kyoko-chan…- la interrumpí y ella suspiro. –se que no pediste que nos juntarnos por nada, así que supongo que hay algo muy importante que quieres decirme…- comente y ella levanto la cabeza sonriendo nuevamente.

¡Es que! ¿¡Como lo hace para cambiar tan rápido de personalidad?!.

Me contagio su sonrisa, pero luego de un par de segundo, me preocupe… no seria que…- ¡no será que te vas a casar con Shotaro?, ¿ es eso?. No! Ni se te ocurra! ¿¡Ese imbécil te propuso matrimonio?!... dile que NO- dije algo horrorizada imaginando que ese podía ser el motivo de su sonrisa.

Kyoko rio suavemente. ¡Sonreía!

Al fin sonreía como la Kyoko Mogami que yo conocía; como la chica que me hostigaba día y noche con su amistad… pero; aun así… _"¡no puede casarse con ese bastardo!. No después de que yo lo hubiera conocido y me… ¡ahhh! No!, simplemente no puede!. Ese hombre en una bestia testaruda, animal y sin empatía hacia las otras personas… ni siquiera sabe respetar o dar las gracias. ¿Pueden creer que hayan cosas como él en este mundo?. _

_Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí… o cuando me tope con él en una fiesta… _

_¡Desastroso! No le regalo la experiencia ni a mi enemigo más cercano. …¡Es que esas son experiencia que no se olvida…! y, aun mas, si luego de la tormenta llega tu príncipe azul en un reluciente caballo blanco…_

_Pensaran que soy una exagerada, lose, pero tal vez es porque Kyoko y María me han contagiada su alma de fantasías. Aunque cuando uno se enamora; estas son cosas que pasan…_

_Bueno, lo que paso es que, en esa fiesta, lo pase fatal ante el insistente comportamiento que tenia Fuwa. Realmente odioso y aparte era un niñato engreído. Aun así, a pesar de todo lo malo, salió el sol y llego mi príncipe a caballo… en otras palabras, apareció Yukihito y me invito a ir a otro lado. _

_Yukihito se había vuelto un poco cercano a mi, pero luego de esa salida que tuvimos, todo se pinto de rosa y nos vimos enredados; ni si quera por el hilo rojo del destino, sino que era la madeja entera!. Todos al vernos sabían lo que había entre nosotros y, a pesar que me molestaba en un principio, me fui acostumbrando a la idea y ahora me encanta… _

_¡Me fascina! Y amo cuando vamos en la calle y alguna mujer lo mira deseosa de devorarlo, pero ahí es cuando yo lo tomo de la mano y me apego a el mimosamente, con la intención de decirle a la zorra que nos miraba "¡el es mío y solo yo puede disfrutar de él!". Yukihito se ha dado cuenta de aquello y suele tomárselo con agrado e incluso le hace gracia, pero yo se que es un poco temeroso a mis celos…_

_No hay nada que hacer. Lo mío es mío y no lo comparto con nadie. Eso tiene que quedarle claro a cualquiera. _

_Ahora, volviendo al tema…¡ no pienso permitir que Shotaro se case con Kyoko!... si tengo que raptarla y sacarla del país lo hare, aunque creo que no será necesario ya que hay un hombre que se me adelantaría; Tsuruga Ren. _

_Hace poco me entere que el gran actor Tsuruga Ren, co-protagonista de Kyoko en "carta a kim", estaba enamorado de ella… según Yashiro, desde hace mucho tiempo; incluso el se arriesga a decir que desde que la conoció. Aunque muchas veces me ha dicho que Ren insinúa que la conoce desde hace muchos años antes. En fin; no sabría como decirlo, pero ese hombre esta tan locamente enamorado que se y puedo asegurar que impediría una boda entre Sho y Kyoko_.

_Ahora, recordando eso… estoy segura que Ren no sabe que Kyoko esta viviendo con Sho. Algo me dice que ni si quera sabe que Kyoko dejo LME… pero entonces ¿porque no ha hecho un escándalo por saber donde está la dama que le robo el corazón?… será que piensa que Kyoko esta en algún trabajo?, tal vez alguien le dijo algo… pero si hubiera sido así, de seguro que me pregunta a mi… esto es otra cosa… ohhh, ya se… ¡el presidente!. Kyoko hablo con el presidente y este…tiene que haberle dicho algo a Ren. Mhh ¿Qué será? Me pica la curiosidad…. Le preguntare a mi lindo príncipe Yukihito Yashiro-sama" _pensé en menos de un segundo, mientras miraba como Kyoko buscaba las palabras adecuadas… solo esperaba que no digiera "si, me casare con Sho-chan" porque les juro que la hubiera matado en ese momento

* * *

><p>wow... \(^^) tres capitulos en un dia! siiii...

gracias a Priscilla, Sak19, Oxybry, Jocey por sus comentarios que me han echo muy feliz... son como la gasolina para mi nave espacial que recorre un mundo magico lleno de unicornios y pegasos.

ahora si que si...en el otro capitulo va lo que causo todo este gran enredo en la vida de kyoko.

gracias por leer y espero que les guste tanto como me gusta a mi cuando lo escribo.

besitos, chocolates y muchas muchas galletas para todos!


	5. Chapter 5

-no. Sho-chan, no se podría casar conmigo.- dijo Kyoko y sonrió al ver mi cara. Eso me dejo mas descolocada, porque según yo, Kyoko estaba viviendo con él. Compartiendo un departamento, un living, una cocina, un baño y "supongo" que una habitación… o sea, _"¿ellos duermen juntos? Yo creo que sí. Al menos yo comparto la cama con mi pareja y lo que hacemos en la noche no es solo compartir sabanas… ¿acaso cree Kyoko, que yo creo, que uno solo duerme al lado de la pareja de sabanas?" _

- lo que pasa es que, Moko-san,…Sho es mi hermano.- me declaro y todo se me vino abajo. – me entere hace poco…cuando Saena murió.- finalizo.

¡Punto para Kanae! Kyoko 2, Kanae 2

Respire profundo al ver que los ojos de Kyoko estaban húmedos. Ella estaba conteniendo todo tipo de emoción. - ¿¡Que?!, ¡¿me estás diciendo que todos estos meses… no habías confiado en mí; tu amiga!?.- dije algo molesta y Kyoko frunció levemente el ceño haciendo un puchero.

- perdóname Moko-san, pero… yo… ¡no podía decirlo aun!, Yo no estaba segura… ¡aun me cuesta entender todo esto!- exclamo, Kyoko, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa… ella estaba realmente tensa. La mire. En seguida supe que para eso era que nos habíamos juntado; para que ella me digiera que era lo que había pasado en estos meses. Le pedí que se calmara. –cuéntame, todo de un principio- añadí dulcemente y ella cerró los ojos asintiendo. Ella al igual que yo, se había dado cuenta de su estado "algo" alterado.

Kyoko respiro profundo y comenzó con el relato. Ahí fue cuando entendí la clase de madre que había tenido Kyoko. Saena era una mujer muy mala que termino pagando todos sus errores en sus últimos meses de vida…

"…Se quedo embarazada y murió a causa de su mala vida, dejando a una pequeña a su suerte."

- te equivocas Moko-san.- dijo Kyoko interrumpiendo mi resumen. –si, Saena lo hiso todo por dinero… pero al menos fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar todo lo que consiguió en mis manos, y eso incluye a la niña que tuvo antes de morir…

- no me digas que…- intenten decirlo pero no podía. Algo se me atravesó en la garganta y me quede mirando fijamente a Kyoko como si todas las piezas calzaran en mi cabeza.

Kyoko sonrió y me mostro su muñeca, donde llevaba una linda pulsera con diseños de flores y una cinta roja. –Kana, a quien quiero como si fuera mi propia hija, es la hija de Saena.- Kyoko cerró los ojos jugueteo con la pulserita de plata.- es hermana de Shotaro y mía…en fin; los tres compartimos a la misma madre pero a distintos padres…- añadió y sonreí. La pulserita me recordaba a la cinta que se colocaba a los bebes en la muñeca o en la ropa para protegerlo de los malos espíritus. "_decidieron cuidarla como su propia hija_" pensé sintiendo un revoltijo de emociones. "…Tsuruga Ren"

Kyoko sonrió y me tomo una de las manos que tenia sobre la mesa. –Moko-san… ¡no te imaginas lo grandioso que es esto!- exclamo animada. –se que deje la actuación ya que me ocupaba mucho tiempo, pero imagínate…es grandioso cuidar de la pequeña. Ahora ya tiene cerca de cuatro meses y cada día que pasa me siento más feliz de que sea mi hija. Realmente estoy agradecida por todo y sé que…si me dedico completamente a ella, no habrá nada de lo que me arrepienta. Aparte, Sho-chan es muy tierno con ella y con migo, de seguro que no lo reconoces si lo vez…

- sí, eso es seguro. –comente interrumpiéndola justo a tiempo. Sonreí como la actriz que soy y Kyoko sonrió por costumbre. Una vez ella me enseño que uno podía provocar reacciones en las otras personas según el sentimiento que se le ponía a la actuación. Ella tenía razón y ahora, gracias a Kami-sama, resulto.

Kyoko-chan me iba a deber muchas de aquí en adelante. –Mo.- musite y tome mi bolso dándole la señal de que ella hiciera lo mismo con el suyo. Mientras tanto, rápidamente, saque un billete y lo deje sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta de los cafés. –vamos a fuera, no llames la atención y no mires hacia el otro lado…tu solo sígueme.- dije y Kyoko asintió dispuesta a actuar como yo quería.

En ese momento nos pusimos de pie y nos retiramos del local sin levantar mayor sospecha, evitando encontrarnos con Yashiro y Ren; quienes habían entrado y se habían sentado a un par de mesas de distancia. Simplemente, fue suerte que no nos vieran.

Cuando ya habíamos caminado unas tres cuadras, Kyoko se detuvo. – ¿Donde vamos?- pregunto y me detuve pensando un momento. Era verdad, Kyoko ya no trabajaba en LME, por lo que no tenía para que caminar en dirección a la empresa. – Perdón… yo, aun no pierdo la costumbre.- comente algo aturdida y ella me sonríe. Se coloco a mi lado y me tomo del brazo, antes de tironearme para que corriera junto a ella. – ¡Era una broma!- exclamo dándome a entender que no lo molestaba ir a la empresa.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, tanto ella como yo estábamos jadeando. Había sido una corta pero ruda carrera entre amigas… al final de cuentas, fue un empate.

Kyoko 3. Kanae 3

- Moko-san…- dijo volviéndome a la realidad.-… ¿puedo entrar junto a ti?- pregunto y sonreí tomando la postura de una dama de alta clase, haciendo que Kyoko soltara una dulce risa que llamo la atención de algunos presentes en el hall de la empresa. Abrí los ojos como platos y Kyoko se detuvo en seco al pensar lo mismo que yo; sería mejor guardar la calma y pasar desapercibidas o si no media empresa sabría que Mogami Kyoko había estado en LME.

En ese momento rápidamente la tome de una mano y le pedí a las gemelas de la recepción una credencial. Rápidamente una de las gemelas desapareció mientras la otra se daba un par de vueltas buscando una credencial. Kyoko me miro divertida por ver como causaba que las gemelas sintieran pánico ante mi presencia.

Luego de recibir la credencia, entramos a los pasillos de LME encontrándonos con la sorpresa de nuestra vida. –traidoras…- susurre mientras miraba de reojos a la Kyoko se colgaba de mi brazo mientras miraba con cierta sonrisa nerviosa al hombre que tenía en frente. Un hombre con una parada de modelo, alto, e cuerpo atlético y un encanto sin igual.

En ese momento me quería morir….

* * *

><p>wiiiii! aparecio un sex-simbol de LME.<p>

aqui esta el capitulo 5. espero que les guste y ya tengo sueño, asi que me ire a dormir y mañana es un nuevo dia; asi que disfrutenlo y calimentence bien!

gracias por leer y por los review. como dije antes... me siento muy feliz por sus comentarios. asi que leamosnos pronto nuevamente.

se despide atentamente estre grupo de chicas que escribe.


	6. Chapter 6

hola!

aqui les dejo un capitulo de los que subire hoy. eso muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por tenerla entre sus favoritas y dejarme reviews

* * *

><p>Pov Kyoko..-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

No sabía que hacer. Estaba paralizada… sin entender como, había entrado a LME junto a Kanae… y ahora estaba en un gran problema.

-Kyoko-chan…- dijo el hombre que tenía en frente y yo solo pude agarrarme suavemente del brazo de mi amiga.

- Takarada Lory-san…- conteste y sonreí ocultando mi temor a la presencia de aquel distinguido hombre.

Estaba totalmente atemorizada y de seguro que Moko-san ya lo había notado.

El presidente sonrió y me hiso una seña para que lo acompañara. Kanae me miro sin entender lo que sucedía y solo fui capaz de pedirle que me acompañara. Ella lo hiso, no se separo de mi en todo momento.

Al llegar a la oficina del presidente, nos acomodamos en unos sofás y este espero pacientemente a que yo hablara. Lo primero que salió de mis labios fue una sonora disculpa y una gran suplica de perdón… ya que yo, antes de salir del edificio, le había explicado que nunca mas volvería a aquel lugar.

Todo había partido por la insistencia que el había tenido. Las ultimas doce horas que trabaje en LME fueron un infierno ya que el Lory-san era capaz de comportarse como un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de conseguir lo que quería… no podía creerlo. –lo consiguió…- comente luego de haber calmado mis sentimientos de culpa y rencor.

El presidente sonrió y tomo una posición relajada. – te advertí que no podrías alejarte del mundo del espectáculo… te lo explique de una y mil formas. Incluso te lo cante, pero tu te cerraste y enfureciste ante la verdad…. Así que ahora, Kyoko-chan, creo que me debes un pequeño favor…- añadió en un tono que hiso estremecer. Mire a Kanae y esta parecía como si disfrutara con el momento. Ella me miro y sonrió. –tú lo sabías…- susurre sin creerlo que estaba descubriendo y ella asintió dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- es momento de que sufras… perdón, digo: es momento de que disfrutes todo lo que te perdiste al estar fuera de Love Me por estos meses…-comento Kanae y el presidente se puso de pie, teatralmente, mientras aplaudía ante las palabras de Kanae.

- bien!, es hora de empezar!.- dijo sin darme tiempo a rechazar la idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía creer que Moko-san me hiciera esto! ¡Me veía totalmente horrible!

Luego de encontrarme con el presidente y aceptar que acababa de perder el "reto de mi vida", fui dejada al cuidado de una maquilladora en práctica. Ella se rehusó a darme información y solo me maquillo y entrego una bolsa con ropas que debía colocarme.

Cansada y aceptando mi derrota, entre al camerino y me cambie de ropa. Mi primera impresión fue…wow. Luego mis ojos brillaron feliz de la vida al ver que era un traje de princesa.

Sin protestar, me arregle lo más rápido que pude y me presente en la oficina del presidente. Allí estaban Moko-san, Chiori-san y Lory-san riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo; eso me dio mala espina.

Cuando me vieron en la puerta, se emocionaron y empezaron a felicitarme por lo bien que me quedaba el vestido. Me alegre por unos minutos, hasta que vi a un hombre vestido de príncipe azul aparecer al otro lado de la gran habitación. Aquello debía ser una especie de broma, pero no lo fue.

Respire hondo y me mordí el labio con la intención controlar mis hormonas alborotadas… -¡kya!-. Chille de un momento a otro dejando a todos boca abierta. Como decía; intente controlar mis hormonas, pero no lo logre.- Hikaru!- Exclame corriendo hacia el para mirarlo mas de cerca, minuciosa y detalladamente. –Realmente pareces un príncipe azul…- canturrie mientras dejaba volar mi imaginación.

Esto era realmente estupendo.

- si, es estupendo.- comento Kanae colocándose a mi lado. Sacándome de mi mundo de fantasías para desconcertarme con un simple susurro.- …ahora solo nos falta Tsuruga Ren.

Aquello me dejo los pies pegados al suelo. ¿A qué se refería con eso?. ¿Ren también estaba ahí?

.-.-.-.- pov Hikaru.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella mañana llegue, por primera vez en el año, temprano a LME. De seguro que mis hermanos me felicitarían y me invitarían a una pizza para celebrar; pero fue aun mejor. Estaba tan feliz de mi gran logro que todo el mundo compartió mi alegría, incluso el presidente me encontró en la cafetería y me felicito…

Aquello era raro, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que me vi encerrado en un camerino con un traje de príncipe… no tenía ni idea como había llegado a eso; pero ya estaba echo. Aparte, el traje era de aquel azul que me quedaba como anillo al dedo. Así que no me queje ni nada.

A la media hora de espera entro Chiori-san, con un sobre en sus manos, me explico que dentro tenia un horario que cumplir y que debía completar mi misión con éxito ya que era parte del trabajo… aquello no me convenio, pero cuando abrí el sobre y leí la frase "co-presentadora: Kyoko" acepte en seguida.

Durante el día me tuvieron aprendiéndome un guion y algunos pasos de vals… lo que mas me costo fue bailar al ritmo de un vals; me era imposible! ¿Pueden imaginarme bailando tan correctamente?... claro que no. Por eso, me era imposible.

Al final termine aprendiendo lo básico. Me hubiera gustado poder avanzar al siguiente nivel del vals, pero ya no quedaba tiempo y debía ir a la oficina del presidente.

Ya era cerca de las nueve de la noche. La hora había pasado muy rápido y estaba algo nervioso. Cuando entre vi a Kyoko parada de punta en blanco, usando un lindo vestido de princesa que se le ceñía al cuerpo como si lo hubieran diseñado para ella. Simplemente hermosa…

Ahora, solo nos quedaba aparecer en aquel programa y lucirnos como los mejores presentadores del mundo…


	7. Chapter 7

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Pov Shotaro-.-.-.-.-.-...

Estaba recostado en el sofá, cuando escucha llorar a la pequeña Kana. Sin protestar me levante y fui por ella. La tome entre mis brazos y volví al sofá. Allí me quede esperando a que Kyoko volviera, pero luego de esperar alrededor de tres horas, me entre a preocupar.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar a su celular, un par de veces… bueno; fueron 52 veces, pero estaba desesperado porque Kana no paraba de gimotear o llorar; simplemente yo no podía calmarla.

Necesitaba ayuda y no sabía a quién recurrir. Luego de pasar media hora escuchando llorar a Kana continuamente, me moleste. Quería saber, ya, porque Kyoko no contestaba o donde estaba.

Molesto, me decidí a llamar a Kotonami Kanae. Sabía que sería mi peor decisión, pero al menos lograría hablar con Kyoko.

Cuando la mujer demonio me contesto. Fue entregarme a las manos de Satanás, porque ella dijo que Kyoko estaba ocupada y me corto. Estaba enfurecido. ¿¡Como atrevía a cortarle a un padre preocupado?!

Mire a Kana y la bebe, que tenia recostada en el sofá, parecía estar más calmada. Kana era una bebe hermosa.

Sonreí y me calme. Busque en la agenda de mis contactos y encontré el número telefónico de "emergencias" que me había dado Kyoko. Suspire y lo marque; para mi sorpresa, era el número del móvil privado de Kanae Kotonami. Otra vez.

- Kotonami-san?- pregunte al escuchar la voz de la chica contestando.

- ¿qué?, ¿cómo? Tiene que ser una broma, ¿cierto?- dijo la mujer y solo di media sonrisa a aquel comentario poco cómico.

Respire hondo. –Kanae, necesito que me des con Kyoko.- pedí y ella rio suavemente. – tsk…Kanae, por favor.- añadí algo cabreado.

- para el carro Fuwa. Kyoko te llamara cuando pueda.- dijo desconcertándome.

- ¿donde están?- pregunte y ella pareció hablar con alguien más antes de volverse a dirigir a mi.

- lo siento Fuwa, ahora estamos ocupadas…- explico y escuche que de fondo se escuchaba el murmullo de muchas personas y algunos aplausos. – te voy a…

- ¡no! ¡Espera! Kanae… es Kana… no me cuelgues.- dije intentando apelar al corazón de la chica, mientras ponía atención a los sonido de fondo que habían en aquel desconocido lugar.

- Fuwa?- pregunto, no sé si sorprendida o curiosa, pero deicidio seguir escuchándome.

- necesito a Kyoko. Aquí todo es un desastre… no se que le pasa a Kana y… no se qué hacer. ¡Soy un inútil sin ella! La nena realmente la necesita y no ha parado de llorar durante esta última hora. Intente hacer todo a mi alcance… pero nada.- dije siento interrumpido por Kanae.

- voy para allá.- dijo, pero mi rostro se desfiguro ante la simple idea de tener a esa mujer en mi departamento. Imposible

- ¡NO!- grite al móvil y rapidmente añadi.- solo dame con Kyoko, me basta con que me de un par de indicaciones y listo.- explique y ella pareció meditar mis palabras.

- está bien, pero tendrás que esperar un poco… ahora está algo ocupada.-

-gracias…- alcance a decir antes de que me cortaran la llamada.

Suspire algo aliviado, al fin había contactado para que Kyoko me ayudara y había logrado evitar que Kanae viniera hasta el departamento. Creo que me hubiera muerto o endemoniado si esa mujer entraba a mi casa; no podía permitirlo por nada del mundo. Jamás dejaría que un demonio como ella entrara a mi pequeño paraíso celestial.

Me acerque a Kana y la tome entre mis brazos mientras la miraba algo preocupado. La pequeña lloraba pero a periodos, estaba algo colorada y me parecía que pronto se transformaría en un pequeño demonio de Tasmania, molesta porque no se qué hacer. La acune por una media hora hasta que mi móvil sonó. –Sho-chan…- escuche la voz de Kyoko y distinguí que la chica estaba en un estudio de grabación.- ¿todo está bien?- Moko-san me dijo que te habías estado llamando.- me dijo y sonreí aliviado de escuchar su vos.

- ¿Estas en un estudio?- pregunte curioso pero Kana me volvió a la realidad y se dejo escuchar, mientras lloraba a todo pulmón.

- ¿¡esa es Kana?!- pregunto asustada y yo afirme. Escuche como llamaban a Kyoko y esta decía que la esperaran un poco. – ¿Por qué Kana esta aso?, Sho! ¿Qué le has hecho?- pregunto molesta

- ¡nada!, no sé qué haces para calmarla… ¡ha estado llorando desde hace una hora y media!- exclame y luego me calme un poco.- Kyoko, por favor… no se qué hacer… intente de todo, comprobé que todo estuviera bien y ella no se calla... no le he hecho nada, simplemente despertó llorando y no ha parado.- dije dándole a conocer lo complicado que era todo eso para mí.

Kyoko murmuro algo y luego me dijo. –dame veinte minutos… prepara un bolso y ten todo listo para ir hasta el hospital… si puedes, llama al pediatra… ten todo listo. ¡Veinte minutos!.- exclamo dándome a conocer que debía ser lo más puntual posible. – ten calma Sho-chan. Posiblemente son cólicos o cualquier problemilla. Llegare en diecinueve minutos… ¡ya voy! …te amo.- dijo cortando la llamada. Mire el reloj y calcule la hora a la que debía estar listo.

En cinco minutos, ya tenía un bolso listo para salir con la pequeña Kana al hospital.

Mire a la bebe que tenia entre mis brazos y le bese la frente. Ella mantenía su postura de llorar hasta que debía parar para respirar y acumular lágrimas… para seguir llorando con más fuerzas. Cuando se cansaba, gimoteaba por unos cinco minutos para continuar.

Me tenia realmente preocupado… ¿Cuáles eran las enfermedades que les daban a los bebes? ¿Serán muy graves para sus cuerpos tan pequeñitos?


	8. Chapter 8

.-.-.-.-. Kyoko.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegamos al estudio de grabación, me sorprendí… no sabía que iríamos hasta allí, el canal en donde hice del "pollo" para bridge rock. Algo en mi despertó y sonreí recordando aquellos buenos momentos, pero recordé a Ren y mire a Moko-san; ella había mencionado algo referente a él… pero aun no sé que es. Lo único que sé es que ser co-presentadora en un programa especial organizado para galardonar a los "artistas juveniles" más votados del año.

Nos bajamos de la limosina y entramos por el subterráneo, allí me dieron el libreto a realizar y pase veinte minutos practicándolo junto a Hikaru. El seguía siendo el mismo chico amable y divertido; me encantaba actuar junto a él.

Mi papel de esa noche consistía en actuar como la Kyoko fantasiosa que soy, con el fin de que todo se envolviera por la magia de las hadas y el amor.

Cuando Salí al escenario me emocione y explique que la causa era "mi primera vez asistiendo a un baile real"; aquello fue la piedra preciosa que decoro mi tiara. Durante el primer set, todo nos salió muy bien. Era un programa en vivo y Hikaru actuaba como un verdadero príncipe encantador.

Luego del primer set nos dieron unos minutos ya que presentarían los mejores "cortos" de cada galardonado, luego volveríamos al escenario para repartir los premios y escuchar las palabras de agradecimiento de cada chico.

En mis 3 minutos de descanso, me pareció ver a Ren mirándome desde uno de los grupos del staff, pero descarte la idea de inmediato. Aparte, Kanae corría hacia mí mostrándome un celular. –llámalo… lo odio pero tienes que escucharlo.- dijo y de inmediato se me vino a la cabeza "Sho-chan". Había olvidado llamarlo para explicarle lo que había pasado.

Marque su número y rápidamente me entere de lo que pasaba… Kana sufría de una especia de gastritis… creo, al menos fue lo que me explico el pediatra cuando lleve a la pequeña por primera vez. Entonces, lo único que nos quedaba hacer era llevarla al médico y que este sentenciara si debían tratarla con medicamentos allí mismo o podía llevármela a casa y medicarla como ellos me indicaran. Suspire y corte la llamada cuando me informaban que me quedaban dos minutos de descanso. Me sentía mal por Shotaro…solo había alcanzado a decirle que debía arreglar un bolso y que en veinte minutos estuviera listo porque llegaría yo… en veinte minutos. "¡¿Qué?!" ¡Pero si en veinte minutos yo aun seguiría en la emisión en vivo del programa! ¿Por qué se me había ocurrido hacer aquello?

.-.-.-.-.-.-. pov Hikaru.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el primer descanso, Kyoko desapareció de mi vista. La busque entre el staff pero no la vi, aunque me tope con la sorpresa de ver a Tsuruga Ren conversando amenamente con el presidente y algunos de los chicos galardonados. Valla grata sorpresa…

Seguí buscando a Kyoko y cuando ya solo nos quedaban dos minutos para volver al aire, me la encontré sentada sobre unas cajas del staff. Parecía estar preocupada y a punto de llorara; o al menos eso creí en un principio porque después de acercarme un poco, la vi sonreír e incluso parecía que comenzaría a reírse a carcajadas.

- Kyoko, ¿estas bien?- pregunte cuando ella alzo la mirada y me sonrió intentando ocultar la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos

- lo siento tanto Hikaru…- susurro y me arrodille frente a ella tomando sus manos.- tengo que irme en menos de diez minutos y aun no terminamos el programa….- explico y añadió entre cortado.- es… es..Kana...-chan.

La mire preocupado y ella me sonrió. Parecía una princesa.

- no te preocupes princesa… si tu hechizo acaba a las once de la noche, no hay problema… así será.- dije y ella me miro sin creer lo que decía. Me puse de pie y la invite a levantarse. –vamos princesa… tenemos una fantasía que realizar. Le dije y ella tomo mi mano dejándose llevar por mí.

Corrimos, como pudimos, hasta donde estaba el guionista y solo le pedimos que pusiera las campanadas en menos de dos minutos, usando entráramos al escenario y que impidiera que alguien nos interrumpiera. Kyoko sonrió tan emocionada que le contagio la alegría al guionista. Este acepto y tome a Kyoko de la mano para correr hacia el escenario. Antes de salir, le sonreí y la mande delante de mí a las brillantes luces.

.-.-.-.-.-. Kanae.-.-.-.-.

¿Porque algo de lo que estábamos viendo no nos calzaba?…. Estábamos, el presidente, Yukihito, Tsuruga y yo mirando el gran plasma que había tras el escenario para ver lo que pasaba en este. Kyoko y Hikaru se habían salido del libreto y nos habían echado abajo todo el plan.

Ren frunció el ceño y Yukihito me tomo de la cintura para impedir que saliera al escenario a cantarle las cartas a la pareja de animadores.

Todo había salido muy bien en el primer tiempo. Ahora solo debían volver al escenario, galardonar a cada uno de los jóvenes artistas y luego venia una gran sorpresa que habíamos preparado para Kyoko. Pero ahora era todo un cuento de hadas.

Lo que si paso fue que, Kyoko, entro al escenario corriendo, agitada, murmurando un par de cosas sin sentido… de seguro que estaba actuando… luego miro hacia atrás y se coloco en canclillas mientras se abrasaba. Se oyeron unas campanadas ahí lo entendí todo… las luces bajaron un poco y Kyoko se coloco de pie para seguir corriendo, pero antes de salir del escenario… entro Hikaru corriendo a paso rápido y se arrodillo como un príncipe azul a una corta distancia de la princesa Kyoko. "por favor… ¡princesa!" exclamo entonando su vos y haciéndola resonar en todo el gran estudio. Las luces aumentaron pero volvieron a decaer. "lo siento" susurro la princesa en un notable tono desconsolador que encogió el corazón de todos los presentes en el estudio. "el cantar de las campanas… debo irme" añadió la joven y salió corriendo mágicamente del escenario.

Hikaru dejo escapar un suspiro y las luces se apagaron. De la nada se oyó una dulce voz que decía, en ingles, "la magia y el amor esta en cada uno… en cada historia y en la vida de todos..." de inmediato me di cuenta que era la voz de una de las chicas cantantes, la que; incentivada por Kyoko, canto una de sus canciones más lentas y románticas ¡en vivo!

De alguna manera u otra, luego de que termino la primera canción, todos aplaudieron encantados por lo que acababan de ver.

Rápidamente mientras el público rompía en aplausos, salió una banda de rock que partía una de sus canciones más famosas con el ritmo de la batería.

Sin darme cuenta, el presidente estaba sonriendo mientras Ren reía suavemente, intentando asimilar que habían cambiado todo el plan… aun había una forma de hacerlo… pero cuando se terminaron de presentar todas las bandas en vivo y salió Hikaru al escenario, solo sin su princesa…

- ¡¿donde está Mogami Kyoko!?- exclamo el presidente y Hikaru comento al publico…- me creerán loco… pero sé que, algún día, la encontrare y vivir felices…por …siempre.- dijo entonando la última frase como el titulo de la famosa canción que tenia junto a sus hermanos y, de la nada, empezó a sonar la melodía de la canción y el la canto.

Todo termino en aplausos y luego el dicto que ya era hora de entregar los premios. El público estaba totalmente emocionado.

Mire a mi lado y abrí la boca, aunque la cerré en seguida ya que era algo predecible. Ni el presidente ni Ren estaban allí.

Yashiro me miro y me sonrió abrasándome mientras seguíamos disfrutando del gran programa de hoy…

Kyoko se había escapado antes de que le dieran el "vivieron felices por siempre", pero de seguro que el príncipe Ren la encontraría y le entregaría su corazón para que ella lo cuidara por toda la eternidad.

Suspire…

* * *

><p>hola! gracias gracias a todos... estamos super felices por sus ocmentarios y los mensajitos y todo es tan kawai...<p>

bueno, en el sigueinte capitulo se viene la sorpresa de ren y su propio "Pov"

asi que a esperar con ansias el otro capitulo...

chocolates, flores y corazones para todos!


	9. Chapter 9

**.-.-..-.-.-Pov Ren.-.-.-.-..-.-.**

Durante el transcurso del día me había limitado, solo y únicamente, a pensar en el trabajo y el papel que estaba realizando en la novela. No podía distraerme y enfocarme en otros problemas o pensamientos que estaban constantemente rondando por mi cabeza. Necesitaba ejecutar todo a la perfección, pero me fue imposible; porque tenía una sola idea que no podía sacarme de la cabeza "Kyoko-chan"

Quería verla en ese momento. La necesitaba y necesitaba de su dulce sonrisa o de sus sermones para seguir mí día a día. La extrañaba lo suficiente como para poder llorar sin problemas en las escenas que me tocaba grabar ese día. Mi papel en el drama era: un joven en la línea de la locura. Era algo difícil pasar de un estado feliz a uno triste y serio, pero ya no me costaba nada… porque extrañaba a Kyoko.

Hace mese que no sabía nada de ella. No se veía en publicidades ni en la televisión, solo en el último drama que grabo; pero ese no era lo mismo. Le pregunte al presidente y el solo se limito a informarme que "la chica" esta de "va-ca-cio-nes"; no le creí. No le creí y no le creo… Kyoko no se hubiera tomado unas vacaciones tan largas…

En ese momento solo creí dos cosas: yo estaba loco y nunca existió una Mogami Kyoko. O Kyoko-chan se había ido a trabajar en alguna misión secreta, como fue en el caso de "Setsuka Hell"

Aun así, yo quería saber de ella ahora. La quería ahora, no mañana ni ayer, sino que en ese momento.

Al terminar las grabaciones sonó mi móvil y lo conteste. Era el presidente informándome que necesitaba de mi tutoría para "los jóvenes artistas". Acepte. La idea era que yo les diera palabras de aliento a los chicos, mientras estos estaban tras bambalinas.

Al llegar al gran teatro estudio en el que se realizaría el evento, fui conducido hasta mi camerino y se me solicito un cambio de ropa. Acepte todo sin poner condiciones… pero cuando entre al camerino, abrí el saco en donde estaba mi traje y vi un terno de corte ingles; con detalles dorados, de color celeste y un claro parecido al traje de un príncipe. Solo pude pensar en Kyoko y salir rápidamente del camerino a exigir, al presidente, una explicación.

Al llegar sonreí y el presidente abrió los ojos como platos al verme usar mi terno negro. -¿Por qué no te has puesto lo que te deje?- pregunto enseguida y conteste entrecerrando los ojos. Quería una explicación y me daba igual si todo el mundo se enteraba de los extraños planes del presidente. – presidente… quiero saber para que me ha hecho venir hasta acá.- espete y él me invito a alejarnos un poco del grupo para conversar de manera "mas privada".

–Veras Ren… -dijo. –todo es parte de algo que he planeado mientras veía "la rosa de Guadalupe" ayer por la tarde… no pensé que podría realizar el plan tan pronto; pero no me quejo, estoy muy contento al ver que "todo". –me miro de pies a cabeza; como diciendo que si no me ponía el traje, todo se vendría abajo.- está saliendo como lo planee…

- presidente…-lo interrumpí algo cabreado ya que mi paciencia no estaba para aguantar que me sacaran la vuelta.

-ah, si…si… bueno, como te explicaba… oh!... si. Olvidaba agregar que María Joaquina del pilar ha dejado plantado al noviecito de tercera; el que se había conseguido para sacarle celos al hombre que ama; Enrique Delrio. Veras como son las cosas de hoy en día… pero Enrique esta enrollado con la prima segunda de la amiga, de la hermana, de la ex prometida, del noviecito de tercera y poco hombre que consiguió María Joaquina. ¿Puedes creerlo?...

- Lory…- comente algo sorprendido, fastidiado, avergonzado y molesto.

- exacto! Yo me dije lo mismo cuando María Joaquina reto, en medio de la boda, a la ex de su novio de tercera. Con el fin de ver quien era la mejor candidata para este pobretón… en ese momento yo también me dije "Lory"… imagínatelo!¡es un gran culebrón!.- añadió y solo pude sonreír mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro… de alguna manera u otra, me había acostumbrado a estos arrebatos románticos del presidente. –bien, entiendo lo de María Joaquina… pero me parece de mal gusto todo el enrollo que hay en esa teleserie.. Aparte los actores.. Son..ma…- me calle al ver la mirada que me dirigía el presidente "ni te atrevas a decirlo" me decía.

- ni te atrevas a decirlo!- exclamo arrebatándome el pensamiento.- actor de cuarta!.- añadió, apuntándome con el dedo, resentido con mi comentario.

Abrí los ojos y fingí cierto dolor a su comentario. "pero es que ¿Cómo puede tratarme así?" insinué con la mirada y el frunció el ceño

- no tienes derecho a defenderte… no has sido ni capaz de declararte a la chica que TE-GUS-TA. –me soltó de una. Ahora sí que me había sentido afectado. –cuando puedas comportarte como se comportaría un hombre frente a su relación o sus deseos… ahí, recién, puedes venir a decir que el novio de María Joaquina es un actor de cuarta.

Con esas palabras, me dejo para volver hacia donde estaba el staff…

No podía creerme lo que me había dicho… ¿realmente ese hombre es el presidente de una de las compañías de entretenimiento más famosas de Japón y el mundo?

–ohe, …¿Por qué esta llorando?- escuche que alguien preguntaba. " yo no estoy llorando" pensé y levante la mirada hacia el staff para ver qué era lo que sucedía. –no lose. Tal vez es parte del guion.- dijo otra persona, mientras me acercaba curiosamente a ver qué era lo que pasaba. –qué?! No!... eso no está en el guion!.- exclamo una chica, posiblemente la guionista, acercándose al staff. Me coloque junto a ella y, dejando a un lado los comentarios, me fije en la imagen que se proyectaba en la tv. …disculpen, pero es mi primera vez asistiendo a un baile real… y esto… me hace muy feliz dijo la dulce chica que usaba aquel vestido de princesa. "Kyoko" pensé mientras ataba los nudos.

Kyoko estaba allí… vestida como la princesa que es.

* * *

><p>ah~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ me faltaron caracteres para seguir con el capitulo...<p>

quiero mas! quiero mas! YA!

gracias por los comentarios...los amo. a ustedes, claro.

espero traer pronto el siguiente capi, que de seguro...sera dificil de escribir; porque... yo no entiendo cuando ren se enfada. es tan sexy y lindo, tambien... ah~ simplemente me encanta


	10. Chapter 10

Mire al presidente y este me sonrió entregándome una tarjeta. La tome y la leí de inmediato. ¡Kyoko ha vuelto Ren! Ahora solo falta que tú seas el príncipe azul y selles esta oportunidad con un "vivieron felices para siempre"

Sin pensarlo dos veces volví al camerino. Allí revise nuevamente el atuendo de príncipe y decidí ponérmelo. No me quedaba mal… pero era demasiado elegante para mí.

Luego de eso. Encontré otra tarjeta, pero esta estaba pegada en la puerta. La leí y supe cual era el plan: al final de la premiación, debía aparecer yo irrumpiendo el vals de Kyoko y Hikaru. Que por vierto, me tiene muy molesto que este junto a él. Bueno, yo interrumpo el vals. Termino bailando yo con Kyoko, y las luces pasan de un tono tenue a un brilloso. Ahí es cuando me arrodillo y saco un anillo que tenía en el bolsillo. Le digo que la amo y le pido si quiere casarse con migo y vivir felices por siempre.

Fin.

Ahora lo difícil seria hacer todo aquello...

Respire profundo y Salí del camerino para esperar tras bambalinas el momento indicado… aunque este nunca llego.

Kyoko se fue después del primer descanso. Hiso una corta aparición en el programa, cambiando completamente el libreto y luego desapareció de la vista de todos.

Estaba junto al presidente cuando Kyoko salió de la presentación usando la "huida de la cenicienta". Los dos nos quedamos asombrados por ello, pero no nos molestamos…tanto. Simplemente nos miramos y salimos rápidamente en busca de la chica. No dejaría escapar la oportunidad… o al menos esa era mi intención.

Pero, cuando encontramos a Kyoko…

Luego de buscarla en su camerino, nos enteramos; por Sebastián, que Kyoko había pedido a uno de los hermanos de Hikaru que la llevara. Rápidamente nos subimos a la limosina y Sebastián nos informo que el vehículo acababa de salir. Así que lo encontramos rápidamente y lo seguimos.

Cuando llegamos al destino de Kyoko, me sorprendí: era un hospital, y no cualquier hospital, si no que el centro de salud publico más completo y grande que había en Tokio.

Respire hondo y, cuando salí de la impresión, nos bajamos rápidamente para seguirle el paso a Kyoko; quien había bajado y entrado al hospital como un rayo.

Cuando al fin la encontramos, la vimos abrasando a un hombre. Me hirvió la sangre de un momento a otro… era Fuwa Sho. Ese bastardo que tanto la había hecho sufrir. ¿Por qué estaba junto al?

Sentí que alguien colocaba su mano en mi espalda y vi que era el presidente. – cálmate.- dijo y lo mire furioso… no sabía quién era en aquel momento, pero Tsuruga Ren había dado paso a Kuon para que este apareciera en todo su esplendor.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase mirándolos mientras se abrasaban. Era una tortura. Kyoko había corrido a los brazos de ese malnacido. Mi Kyoko, MI chica, había corrido a los brazos de un hombre que no era yo. Mientras él la recibía y abrasaba. Estaba totalmente mal, ¡eso no podía estar pasando! Luego Kyoko se separo un poco de él, le dijo unas palabras y el asintió con la cabeza mientras Kyoko se apoyaba nuevamente en el pecho de él…

Odio, odio puro era lo que sentía por ese tal Fuwa Sho. Una verdadera bestia…

-Ren cálmate…- escuche que me decía el presidente y ahora, el hombre estaba tomándome del brazo para invitarme a salir de allí.- nos vamos.- dijo al ver que no pretendía hacerle caso. Intente oponerme pero Lory dejo clara su autoridad sobre Tsuruga Ren. – ¡Déjala!, no es el momento para todo lo planeado…- sentencio con la clara intención de sacar a Tsuruga Ren de allí, pero yo no soy Tsuruga Ren... yo soy Kuon Hizuri; el único hombre que puede estar junto a Kyoko-chan.

Mire nuevamente hacia donde estaba Kyoko y Sho, pero se me recogió el corazón al ver que ellos ya estaban entrando por una puerta que marcaba "solo personal autorizado"

Apreté mis puños y me quite de encima a Lory, para dirigirme hacia aquella entrada e ir por Kyoko. –Ren!- exclamo Lory tras de mí, pero no me detuve… hasta que un hombre se pareo frente a mi impidiéndome el paso. Yuusei, hermano de Hikaru, estaba tomándome por los hombros, mirándome decididamente intentando encontrar mi mirada. – Tsuruga-san.- me dijo y lo mire correspondiendo al llamado de…algún nombre. –Por favor, no arme un escándalo aquí…- dijo y miro hacia los lados. –hay bastante público y estoy seguro que, también hay, mas de algún paparazi- añadió y di un paso atrás para que quitara sus manos de mis hombros.

- ¿Por qué trajiste a Kyoko aquí?- pregunte seriamente y el sonrió algo lastimero o triste, no sé qué sonrisa era…

- ella solo estaba apurada… menciono algo de venir aquí y me ofrecí a traerla. Ella estaba muy nerviosa y, bueno, me sorprendí; al igual que tu, al verla correr a los brazos de ese tal Fuwa…- comento y sentí que todos mis músculos se preparaban para ir por Fuwa a darle un golpiza.

Mi sangre estaba caliente al igual que cada uno de mis músculos. Aunque, sin saber cómo; de un momento a otro, mis músculos cedieron y todo paso a ser un revoltijo de voces y un fondo gris.

Cuando desperté, estaba recostado sobre una cama, con todo tal cual recordaba que me había puesto. Respire un par de veces y me encontré con la sorpresa de que aun mantenía los puños apretados. Mire a mi alrededor y de inmediato reconocí que era una de las habitaciones de huéspedes en la casa de Takarada Lory.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Takarada Lory.-.-.-.-...-.

Ren se quedo paralizado al ver a Kyoko junto a Shotaro. No sé qué fue lo que le paso, pero estuvo alrededor de 10 minutos observándolos como si de ello dependiera su vida. Luego intenten sacarlo de aquel estado con palabras e, incluso, intente imponer mi autoridad sobre su personalidad, aunque no sirvió de nada porque el chico que estaba frente mío no era Ren; sino Kuon.

Ren no me prestó atención y se altero aun mas al ver que la pareja entraba a un pasillo de personal autorizado. Estaba totalmente molesto y fuera de sí. Ren había perdido la cordura y no me atrevía a decir si el hombre que tenía en frente era Ren u otra persona.

Luego de unos minutos, Ren me dejo allí y rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo.

Para mi suerte, Hikaru, quien había notado nuestra presencia desde que los empezamos a seguir, camino al hospital, se interpuso frente a Ren y lo tomo de los hombros… así, nuevamente, el chico se quedo paralizado y envuelto en sus pensamientos.

Sin malgastar mis segundo, llame a una enfermera que iba pasando por mi lado y le pedí que tranquilizara a Ren. La mujer ni siquiera pregunto el motivo ya que se veía a simple vista y, creo, que también imagino que Ren podría llegar a armar un gran alboroto si no se le calmaba…

Lo único que se le ocurrió a la enfermera fue suministrarle una rápida inyección, la que aplico en el dorso del brazo del actor, de una manera tan rápida que he estado considerándola una especia de súper enfermera o "santa"…sin ella todo se hubiera vuelto un lio.

Entre Yuusei y yo, tomamos a Ren y lo subimos hasta mi automóvil para llevármelo de allí. Nada de esto había estado en mis planes, pero no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo… Kyoko tenía su vida y, a pesar de que yo quería ayudar a Ren, no podía hacer nada. Era algo que debían solucionar entre ellos. El y ella, sin mí como mediador.

Esto no era una guerra, no debía serlo. Solo debía ser amor.

* * *

><p>al fin otro capitulo... a pasado tanto tiempo... pero al fin volvi, talvez no en todo mi esplender, pero me comprometo a terminar esto lo mas rápido posible...<p>

solo pido paciencia, amor y una palabra de aliento...

muchas gracias y nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-POV Kyoko-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!¡RING!¡RING!¡RING! ¡RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Mi celular había estado sonando toda la noche. No quería contestarlo y ponerlo en vibrador era aun peor, porque vibraba contra la madera y eso era insoportable. –Apágalo.- me dijo Shotaro mientras se tapaba la cara con su saco, pero me negué; no podía apagar el móvil. ¿Qué haría si el presidente llamaba y yo estaba totalmente desconectada del mundo por haber apagado mi móvil? No, eso no podía suceder, me niego rotundamente a apagarlo.

Estamos en la sala de esperas ya que no nos dejan entrar a la sala de infantes. Han entrado a Kana allí para mantenerla vigilada por las próximas veinticuatro horas y yo no pienso moverme de aquí si no me voy con mi pequeña.

Sho-chan esta a mi lado, pero está durmiendo. No sé cómo puede dormir en una situación como esta. ¡Es horrible! ¡Qué mal padre es!

Suspiro y cierro mis ojos por unos segundos hasta que vuelve a sonar el estrepitoso celular que tengo en mi bolsillo. Sé que no es el presidente porque a él le tengo un timbre de llamada especial. Suspiro y vuelvo a intentar cerrar mis ojos, pero esta vez es una enfermera la que me interrumpe. –lo siento señorita, pero este es el basta. Deberá entregarme su celular si quiere seguir aquí.- me informo y lo saque de mi bolsillo para entregárselo. –por favor no lo apague, espero una llamada, posiblemente, importante.- le digo y ella asiente.

Mira el aparato que ahora está en sus manos y lo guarda en su bolsillo para desaparecer entre los pasillos. Ella ya me lo había advertido unas siete veces: "tiene que apagarlo, se lo quitare y se lo devolveré durante la mañana, ¿puede deshacerse de él?, ¿me está escuchando? Quiero que apague ese aparatito endemoniado.". Pues tenía mucha razón, estoy en una sala de espera y no es lugar para tener aquello a todo volumen.

Miro a Sho y me apoyo en su hombro para descansar unos segundos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Ren.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde que desperté en la casa del presidente he estado llamando toda la noche a Kyoko hasta que me contesto, pero no era su voz. Era la voz de una señora bastante molesta, me grito que dejara de llamar ya que irrumpían los sueños de los pacientes y no entendí nada de lo que agrego. ¿Pacientes?, ¿descansar?, ¿turnos nocturnos?

Pregunte por Kyoko y la señora se digno a decirme que era una enfermera del hospital y que había confiscado el celular de la chica. ¿Por mi culpa? Si, por mis constantes llamadas no contestadas.

La mujer me grito que era un imbécil y no entendí nada de nada. Corte la llamada y me quede unos minutos ordenando todo lo que la enfermera me había dicho. Las únicas dos cosas que saque por conclusión son: Kyoko está en el hospital por un mínimo de veinticuatro horas y, a la enfermera amargada le falta un poco de sexo. Ahora entiendo cuanto les afecta, al humor, trabajar de noche. Un acto de crueldad total contra las pobres enfermeras faltas de…

¡Ren! ¡Concéntrate! Estas manejando, no pierdas de mente que vas manejando.

Miro la calle y ya estoy llegando al hospital.

Estaciono el auto en el único lugar libre que he encontrado, que casualmente no es el de discapacitado, y entro por la entrada de emergencias al hospital. Una enfermera se me acerca corriendo y me pregunta si estoy bien. Le sonrió y creo que la mate, porque, mientras me adentraba por los pasillos miro hacia atrás y veo que hay un grupo de chicas con el uniforme blanco que están asistiendo a su colega. ¿Habrá sufrido un paro cardo-respiratorio?

Vuelvo a enfocarme en lo mío y sigo camino a la sala de enfermeras, tengo que recuperar el celular de Kyoko-chan y saber donde es que esta. No pienso dejar pasar más tiempo.

Llego a la sala de enfermeras y entro sin tocar la puerta para encontrarme con chicas comiendo y riendo como si no tuvieran un trabajo que hacer. Ahora entiendo porque los pacientes mueren y sufren en los hospitales.

Son las tres de la mañana y ellas están en medio de una fiestecilla que no mata a nadie más que a los pacientes del hospital. Siento un poco de enojo y ellas me quedan mirando como si hubiera llegado el vedete. Sus caras sonrientes… estoy seguro que quieren tirarse sobre mí, pero no lo hace. Yo estoy más que desconcertado y molesto. –disculpen. ¿Esta es la sala de enfermeras?- pregunto y ellas asiente como perritos recién entrenados, todas a la misma ves, al mismo tiempo y con la misma coordinación. –bien. Vengo a buscar el móvil de Mogami Kyoko.- digo y una de las enfermeras de pone de pie y se acerca a mí.

Me mira embobada y me entrega el aparato que reconozco a simple vista. –Muchas gracias.- digo dando una falsa sonrisa antes de salir.

Cierro la puerta y recuerdo que debía preguntar por Kyoko. Vuelvo a entrar y veo que todas están rojas como pancoras. ¿Estarán bebiendo licor? ¡Dios santo!, ¿qué clase de servicio es el que entrega este hospital? – perdón, pero me gustaría saber donde se encuentra la chica de este móvil.- dijo mostrándolo y una de las enfermera alza su copa. ¿De dónde acaba de sacar eso? Ni idea.

Ella toma un poco de aire y ríe. – ¡en la sala de esperas muchacho!- chilla y sonrió dando una reverencia.

Cierro la puerta y miro el pasillo en el que estoy. El hospital es grande y de seguro que tiene muchas salas de espera. ¡Diablos! ¡Par de borrachas!

¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿rendirme? Suelto un suspiro y me apoyo en la pared. ¡No! Tsuruga Ren jamás se rinde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. Kyoko.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Son las cuatro de la mañana y Kana esta despierta, alegre, animada y con una piel muy rosadita. Esta mucho mejor y yo mas aliviada.

La enfermera a cargo de los cuidados de los infantes me pide que la tome y camine un rato con ella en los brazos, para que la nena se despeje y vuelva a dormirse. Le hago caso y tomo a mi bebe para salir a caminar por los pasillos.

El hospital está dividido en tres parte; emergencias, asistencia general e internados. En este momento estoy en el área de internados y pienso en recorrerlo entero. Es bastante grande el lugar y me demoraría unas dos horas en hacerlo.

Cuando salgo con Kana en los brazos veo a Shotaro dormir acostado en las sillas de espera. El pobre está cansado y lo entiendo, el tuvo que preocuparse por Kana todas las horas que estuvo sufriendo la pequeña. Respiro hondo y miro a la muñeca que tengo entre mis brazos, es tan linda que cualquiera la confundiría con una muñequita de porcelana. ¿Yo también abre sido así de bebe?

Me pongo a caminar por los pasillos mientras canto una nana. No canto de maravilla, pero tampoco es algo que dejara sordo a quien lo escuche…

Miro atentamente la sala de esperas a la que estoy llegando y veo como hay un hombre pidiéndole a la enfermera recepcionista del lugar que lo ayude. – ¿Tsuruga-san?- musito y me quedo un par de segundos mirándolo. ¿Realmente es él?, ¿Qué hace acá? – ¡Kyoko!- exclama llamándome por mi nombre y, de un segundo a otro, lo tengo frente mío.

¿Realmente es Tsuruga Ren?

Si es él.

Quiero correr, me preparo para hacerlo, pero siento el peso de Kana entre mis brazos y me arrepiento en seguida. Trago seco y me preparo para afrontar la realidad de mi vida… ¿o al amor de mi vida? ¿Es eso?, ¿segura que lo haces solo para cuidar de Kana y no alejarte del? ¿Segura que estás segura de pasar toda tu vida lejos del?

Respiro y él me sonríe, esa sonrisa que derrite corazones….

.-.-.-.-.-por general.-.-.-.

Kyoko tiene a Kana apoyada contra su pecho mientras la carga con un brazo y el otro lo usa como precaución. La cabeza de la niña esta, casi, a la altura de su hombro y le babea la ropa.

Kyoko sonríe y hace una leve reverencia, cuidando de que Kana no se caiga o separe de su cuerpo. Ren le sonríe y la mira como si no creyera que esta frente suyo. – Te estaba buscando Kyoko.- dice llamándola, nuevamente, por su nombre. Kyoko se sonroja. –Te fuiste de la presentación tan rápido que no fui capaz de alcanzarte y…- Ren respira hondo y Kyoko lo mira sin entender nada. ¿Estaba hablando de la entrega de premio? ¿Por qué Tsuruga Ren querida hablar con ella en ese momento?

Kyoko sonríe. – Aquí estoy Tsuruga-san, puede decirme lo que sea.- afirma y el hombre la mira. Parece que aren se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver que lo que la mujer carga es un bebe.

Kyoko sonríe al ver que Ren mira conmovido a la bebe. –se llama Kana-chan. Es mi pequeño bultito de baba y amor.- le especifica entonando cada palabra como si fuera la prueba del amor que ella tiene. – Tsuruga-san, podría acompañarme; tengo que volver Kana-chan a la cuna… ya se ha quedado dormida.- le dice mirando a la niña y Ren asiente.

¿Esto significaba que Kyoko tenía una hija? ¿Qué se había juntado con otro hombre que no era él? ¿Qué le había jurado amor a otro hombre que no era él? ¿Qué había dejado su trabajo porque tenía una niña de quien cuidar y con quien compartir su futuro?

Ren sintió como su pecho se apretaba. Era su culpa, el se había tomado mucho tiempo para pensar y decirle a Kyoko que la amaba. Incluso habían pasado meses sin verse antes de que ella dejara la empresa. Se tenía responsable de todo. La había abandonado.

Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando Ren detuvo el paso y Kyoko se volteo para mirarlo. La pequeña Kana seguía durmiendo contra el pecho de su cuidadora. –Kyoko… yo…- dijo y Kyoko lo miro atenta. – yo… sé que no es el momento para decirlo, ni la ocasión, pero tengo que hacerlo. Son mis sentimientos y no puedo dejarlos a un lado.- Kyoko lo mira sabiendo que es lo que iba a decir, lo presentía y ella también lo sentía. Aun así, el peso de Kana, no le permitía creer lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. –Kyoko, yo tenía todo preparado para, esta noche, en la entrega de premios, entregarte esto.- dijo sacando una caja banca de su bolsillo. –El motivo principal de los premios era esto.- comento antes de abrir la caja y mirar hacia otro lado avergonzado. – quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero pedir tu mano y que vivamos nuestro propio final feliz. Quiero decirte que te amo y lo he hecho siempre, desde que te conozco…- agrego y se preocupo al no escuchar ninguna respuesta o reacción de parte de Kyoko. Levanto la cabeza y vio que la chica había vuelto a caminar por el pasillo.

No estaban muy lejos el uno del otro y el silencio que había en el lugar le permitió escuchar la respuesta de Kyoko. –tengo que devolver a mi hija a la sala de infantes. Lo conversaremos después.-

Aquellas palabras habían salido en un tono tan seco, tan frió y tan cortante, como si la relación entre ellos fuera estrictamente de trabajo y "la propuesta de matrimonio" se tratara de un simple producto el cual comercializar para mantener los ingresos bases de la empresa.

Ren la miro, pero Kyoko continuo con su caminar. -¡Kyoko!...- exclamo llamándola mientras le seguía el paso, pero la chica no disminuyo ni volteo para mirarlo.

* * *

><p>hola!, aqui el fin del siguiente capitulo. muchas gracias por agregarlo a sus favoritos, por los comentarios y por seguirlo.<p>

no tengo mucho que decir, espero que nos leamos pronto y ¿chao chao?

¿POQUE KYOKO LE HACE ESO A REN? estoy molesta -.-

bueno, ahora si, chao chao, cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

hola! aqui un capitulo que leer

* * *

><p>Deje a Kana en la cuna que le había sido asignada y mire hacia la gran ventana que había en la sala de infantes; la que permitía mirar y ver lo que sucedía en el pasillo. Allí se veía a Sho dormir sobre las sillas de espera, pero no se veía ni la sombra de Tsuruga Ren.<p>

Mi corazón se encoje al pensar en él y en su declaración de amor. Yo simplemente no puedo decir que si, no puedo permitírmelo; no podía y ahora menos puedo ya que tengo a Kana de quien cuidar. La miro y parece tan calmada mientras duerme. – Yo también quiero dormir.-musito y tomo la mano de la bebe. Mi pequeña hermana es tan linda, tan inocente y siento que esta tan dispuesta a aceptar el amor que le podemos entregar Sho y yo.

Escucho unos pasos tras mío y me doy la vuelta para encontrar a una enfermera que me miraba algo cansada. –Si le pido que se retire, ¿lo hará?- me pregunto y no supe que contestar. Mire a mi pequeña y solté su manito para salir silenciosamente de la sala.

Estando fuera me siente junto a Shotaro y me quede allí mirando el techo. Una declaración de amor a la cual no sé como contestar, porque es como un sueño; Ren no está aquí y ciento que fue un sueño.

Eso es: todo fue un sueño

Suelto un gemido y me abrazo. ¿Por qué se siente tan solo estar esperando en un hospital? ¿Es así como se sienten los familiares de una persona que está en pabellón?

Miro a Sho y el sigue tal cual como ha estado toda esta hora. Suelto un gemido involuntariamente y siento las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas. Estoy llorando y no puedo hacer nada.

Estoy enamorada de Ren y aun así no puedo aceptar sus palabras con una sonrisa en la cara. Es tan difícil entender todo lo que está sucediendo. Hace unos meses atrás yo me dedicaba a la actuación y lloraba sobre el escenario, pero, ahora es todo lo contrario; ahora lloro sin estar actuado…

Todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Todos mis sentimientos se enredaron como una madeja de lana y mi prioridad es mi hermana. No sé porque siento aquello, pero es así; lo siento y Shotaro también lo siente dentro del. Nos queremos y sabemos que lo mejor que podemos hacer por la pequeña es esto… de alguna manera, nos sentimos responsables por todo lo malo que hiso Saena y nos vemos con la carga de postergar todo lo nuestro por nuestra pequeña hermana; la que no tiene culpa de nada y necesita que la protejan y cuiden…

Cierro los ojos y subo los pies sobre la silla para abrazarme las rodillas; necesito un abraso. Entierro mi rostro sobre mis rodillas y lo escondo del mundo. Amo a Ren

Estoy tan feliz de saber que me ama… pero ¿podría dejar de lado a la pequeña Kana por él? No, no puedo. Me conozco y no puedo.

Respiro hondo y aun las lágrimas salen sin control de mis ojos. ¿Dónde estará Ren en este momento? No lo vi luego de que trajera a Kana hasta su cuna y ahora todo está en un tremendo silencio, a excepción del ruido que hay dentro de mi corazón.

Lo tenía todo planeado, Okinawa y una infancia estable para Kana, incluso ya mande la ficha de traslado de residencia; ya no hay paso atrás que dar. Todo está listo y Ren me ama. ¿Tendré la fuerza para explicarle todo a Ren? No lo sé, solo quiero llorar.

Me siento como la Kyoko-chan que era antes, aquella niña pequeña que lloraba a escondidas del mundo en un lugar secreto que solo conocía yo y Corn, mi amigo hada.

Siento algo cálido que cruza mi espalda y un abrazo fraternal se hace presente. –Kyoko.- es la voz de Sho. –hermana, tranquila… Kana está bien.- me dice suavemente, pero sus palabras son como puñaladas, porque yo no sé si lloro por Kana o por Ren. –tranquila nena.- agrega y lloro aun mas, mis silencioso lamento sigue por horas, hasta que siento como mis mejillas están tiesas de sal y mis ojos hinchados de tanto desbordar emoción. Levanto la cabeza y veo que Sho me sigue abrazando mientras soba la espalda. -¿ya ha pasado?- me pregunta y no respondo.

-sabes Kyoko, se que pensaras que soy un estúpido, que nunca entiendo nada y que no es como tratar con la raza femenina. Tienes razón, no sé cómo tratar con ustedes y es horrible intentar entenderlas, por eso solo me esfuerzo en querer a las mujeres y a ti; que eres mi hermana quien necesita de mucho apoyo y cariño para salir a delante con su idea de darle una familia estable a Kana.- Sho se detiene y me sonríe. – y la tendrá pase lo que pase, Kyoko. Siempre te lo he dicho y estoy seguro que parte de tus lagrimas son por eso… te estás esforzando mucho por algo que no te hace completamente feliz.

Toco su brazo para que se calle pero la pasa de acariciar mi espalda a mi mejilla, sube sus manos y me hace que lo mire a los ojos sin desviar la mirada. –estas sufriendo por algo que no vale la pena. Te lo dije y siempre he intentado hacerte ver que no deberías dejar de lado lo que más te gusta; la actuación y tu trabajo. Siempre lo sigo pero tú no me prestas atención. De seguro que quieres decir ¿Quién cuidara de Kana? pffff, sabes que eso es lo de menos, que podemos arreglar nuestros horarios y turnarnos… bueno, tal vez aparezcan inconvenientes pero, tanto tu como yo, tenemos amigos dispuestos a ayudarnos a lo que sea y créeme que cuando digo "lo que sea", es lo que sea; incluso cambiar los apestosos pañales de Kana. – aquello me saca una sonrisa y Shotaro me abraza. –así que ahora quiero ver esa sonrisa impresa en tu rostro de por vida, cada segundo que pase, hasta que la muerte te separe de ese actor de cuarta que nos mira al final del pasillo. – agrega y la respiración se me corta. Subo la mirada y veo como Tsuruga Ren nos mira desde lejos por el pasillo. No sé si sonreír o llorar, pero creo que me voy a desmayar.

Tsuruga Ren está ahí, observando, escuchando y con las ganas de abrazarme a flor de piel.

¿Será que ya lo sabe todo?

* * *

><p>oh... siento que perdi la practica de escribir fics, pero espero que les halla gustado, besitos y cariños para todos. nos leemos pronto y enserio que espero que les halla gustado<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

hola, aqui tengo un nuevo capitulo de pañales... y bueno, quiero contarles que nose como contarles que queria estar en el lugar de kyoko... me paso durante todo el capitulo, hubiera añorado des kyoko TT_TT

* * *

><p>-…cuando digo "lo que sea", es lo que sea; incluso cambiar los apestosos pañales de Kana. – aquello me saca una sonrisa y Shotaro me abraza. –así que ahora quiero ver esa sonrisa impresa en tu rostro de por vida, cada segundo que pase, hasta que la muerte te separe de ese actor de cuarta que nos mira al final del pasillo. – agrega y la respiración se me corta. Subo la mirada y veo como Tsuruga Ren nos mira desde lejos por el pasillo. No sé si sonreír o llorar, pero creo que me voy a desmayar.<p>

Shotaro me limpia las mejillas con sus palmas y me da un suave palmada, algo parecido a un toque, en las mejillas. –vamos Kyoko, ve por el.- agrego y asentí. Me puse de pie y Shotaro me hiso un gesto con la mano "vamos anda, chu, chu".

Fui hasta donde estaba Ren y me pare frente a él, con una mirada perdida; no sabía que debía hacer en ese momento. Baje la mirada y mire sus zapatos; realmente estoy nerviosa. –Kyoko.- me llamo y levante la mirada hacia su rostro. El, rápidamente, tomo mis mejillas y me beso.

¡Sorpresa! Estas besando al hombre que tanto amas.

Sus labios son suaves y sabe cómo lograr una reacción en mí. Nos separamos y quedamos frente a frente, yo afirmada contra su pecho mientras él me sostiene de la cintura. – Kyoko, te amo, no me cansare de decírtelo y, sea cual sea el motivo que te impide darme una respuesta, creo que es necesario que me lo des a conocer. Cuando te explique todo, hace un rato atrás, pensé que te estaba perdiendo… pero ahora que te he visto llorar en los brazos de Fuwa, siento que hay algo que deberías contarme. Estoy seguro que podría aliviar tu dolor, al menos lo intentaría y, así, comprendería mejor todo… porque Kyoko-chan, yo, si solo dependiera de mi, viviría mi vida entera junto a ti.- dijo Ren y sus palabras quedaron vagando en mi cabeza… no sabía cómo responder, al menos no estaba segura; aunque si había algo que tenía muy claro. – Ren, yo te amo y…

-¡oye! ¡Par de tortolitos!- nos interrumpió Shotaro, quien nos gritaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, y junto a él había una enfermera. –Búsquense un motel.- nos siguieron al unisón y mi rostro se volvió un arcoíris de colores.

Ren escondió su rostro contra mi cabeza y luego soltó una risita. –Creo que deberíamos… conversar afuera.- me murmuro y yo asentí. Me tomo de la mano y salimos a la pequeña área verde del hospital. Nos sentamos en una banca y mis pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro, creo que debíamos discutir la situación más a fondo antes de asegurar que nos amamos.

Mire a Ren y este tomo mi mano, entrelazo nuestro dedos y espero a que yo hablara. –No me amas.- le dije convencida de ello. –si te amo, eres de quien he estado enamorado todo este tiempo.- me dijo y yo negó mientras dejaba escapar una risita tímida de mis labios. –no Ren, tu amas a otra chica; se lo dijiste a Bo.- agregue y Ren me miro algo molesto. –Pajarraco de hocico grande.- murmuro y luego suspiro. –bueno, sí, pero esa chica eres tu Kyoko. La chica que siempre adulaba y decía que amaba, cuando conversaba con ese pollo, eres tu.- explico y le creí; pero debía mantener mi posición costara lo que costara, porque, si tenía suerte, lograría que Ren pensara que no me amaba. –No, no me amas.- afirme con una sonrisa y Ren me tomo del mentón para acercarme a su rostro. -¿cuánto más debo repetir que te amo para que me entiendas?- pregunto y yo sonreí. –Es que no entiendes, Ren, tu no me amas.- volví a decir y esta vez Ren sonrió como lo hacia el rey de la noche.

Me dio un beso corto y luego toco suavemente mis labios. –Te amo.- volvió a decir y, por un momento, dude si debía decirle que no.- ¿piensas seguir oponiéndote a mi?- pregunto y no conteste. -¿quieres iniciar una discusión?- agrego y trague en seco. –no es eso, Ren, lo que pasa es que tu no…- me hiso callar, colocando su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios.

- bien Mogami Kyoko, discutiremos.- dijo antes de darme otro beso corto. Se puso de pie y me levante, por costumbre, luego de que él lo hiciera. Me sonrió y tomo firmemente mi mano. – pero no lo haremos aquí. Tú decides; ¿tu departamento o el mío?- dijo y me sonroje. ¿Este es Ren o el rey de la noche 2.0?

Ren me apego a él desde la cintura. –Vamos Kyoko, decide.- dijo y quería protestar, decir que no y que se alejara, pero, había algo tan magnético en el, que no podía decir que no. –Ren, yo…- intente decir algo pero el hombre que amo supo que sería una respuesta sin sentido y prefirió tomar acción en el asunto. Me tomo de la cintura y me subió a su hombro. –Está dicho, si quieres discutir, será en mi departamento.- sentencio y me sentí perdida en el tiempo. Ren me llevaba, sobre su hombro, al igual que un costal de papas. – ¡Ren, bájame!- pedí reiteradas veces, hasta que lo hiso, pero me metió rápidamente dentro de su automóvil. – ponte el cinturón, Kyoko-chan.- me dijo y reaccione que estaba en su automóvil. Pensé en abrir la puerta y bajarme sin decir nada, pero el vehículo ya estaba en marcha y a un par de kilómetros de distancia del hospital. -¡Ren!, dios mío, llévame de regreso! – pedí y el hombre no presto atención a mis palabras. –¡Ren, Kana está allí!.- exclame y el hiso un gesto de desinteresado. Recordé a Shotaro y de seguro que esto era obra de él. ¡Maldito imbécil de Shotaro!. Solté un suspiro y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, no quería morir en medio de un accidente automovilístico. Mire a Ren, quien sonreía y me tape la cara con mis manos. –Por favor Ren, llévame de regreso.- pedí algo más calmada y el hombre al fin se digno a decir algo. –Kyoko-chan, vamos a discutir, sí; pero… en mi departamento, bajo mi techo y bajo mis reglas.- enuncio y me quede petrificada.

¡Kami –sama! Por favor no me abandones ahora…

* * *

><p>tara...!<p>

¡dios! no es cuches sus plegarias y abandonala en las manos del magnifico tsuruga ren. jejejje, me gustaria eso. bueno, espero que les halla gustado y diganmelo :c que despues no sabre si estoy escribiendo cabezas de pescado o cosas buenas. en fin, eso... muchasMUCHASmuchas gracias por leer los capitulos y en especial este. gracias por sus comentarios y fin... nos leemos pronto


End file.
